Un regalo para Nessie
by affy bp
Summary: Es el cumpleaños 18 de Nessie y Edward esta preocupado por lo que a Jacob se le ocurra regalarle este año. ¡No quiere que ese perro pervierta a su bebe! ¿Cual sera el regalo? ¿Sera suficiente para que Edward asesine a Jake? ¡Descubrelo! One-shoot


**HOLA! ojala les guste;)**

No olviden pasar por mi profile y decir que opinan sobre mis proximos fics! :D

un beso, adios!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer; ¿**Ustedes creen que si Jacob y Edward me pertenecieran estaria aqui? ¡Pues no! Estaria haciendo algo mas DIVERTIDO ;)

**Un regalo para Nessie**

**Jacob POV**

Mañana es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de mi Nessie, aunque estos los aparenta desde hace mas de cinco años, la fecha no deja de ser importante, mucho más para mí.

Todos planean que regalarle, se que Edward piensa en un auto nuevo, y que Alice le arma un guardarropas renovado, mientras que yo soy incapaz de adivinar un buen regalo para ella. Edward ha tratado de leer mi mente esta última semana, no quiere que le regale a Nessie algo malo o indebido. Probablemente cree que la secuestrare y la llevare a un hotel. ¡Que poco me conocen!

-Jacob. ¿Podemos hablar?-me pregunta Bella sacándome totalmente de mis pensamientos

-Claro Bells, vamos-accedo sonriéndole, ambos salimos de la nueva casa de los Cullen, estamos instalados en Groenlandia, un lugar… ¿Frio? No me agrada mucho pero no hay de otra.

Renesmeé había ido de compras con Alice y la rubia. A diferencia de Bella, a mi querida Nessie no era fóbica al centro comercial. Edward había ido de caza con los otros dos grandotes.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunte

-No. Bueno, Edward está un poco preocupado por el asunto de mañana. Es el cumpleaños de Nessie, y el piensa que estas bloqueando tus pensamientos sobre su regalo…

-Dile a tu esposo sanguijuela, que jamás le haría algo malo a su hija. ¡No bloqueo mis pensamientos! Simplemente, aun no tengo idea de que le regalare.

-Ya veo..-dijo más segura

-Se preocupa mucho-opine

-Es solo que tus regalos con Nessie lo sacan de quicio a veces..-respondió Bella

-¿Tienen algo de malo?-cuestione

-Bueno, es que me parece que no le agrado que le regalaras esa minifalda, o un bikini, o..

-¡Entendí! Edward cree que pervierto a su bebe..-interrumpí

-Algo así -asintió

-Pero Bella, todos esos regalos Nessie me los pidió.. ¡Solo le doy lo que ella quiere!-replique

-Solo cuida tu regalo este año Jacob, o probablemente Edward te lo reviente en la cabeza-me sugirió

Le sonreí cálidamente

-Seguiré tu consejo..

**Edward POV**

Me estoy volviendo loco. No se porque, pero no puedo dejar de tener esas tontas alucinaciones donde veo a Jacob obsequiándole lencería a mi princesita ¡Maldito cachorro precoz! Hoy es su cumpleaños y todo está preparado para una reunión donde la celebraremos.

Regreso de caza junto con Jasper y Emmett, el regalo de Nessie esta listo desde hace semanas, es un precioso auto deportivo nuevo: un BMW rojo, seguro le encantara.

-¿En que piensas hermano?-me pregunta curioso Emmett

-En nada-respondo absorto

_-Seguro no quiere que se repita lo del año pasado con el bikini que Jake le dio a su hija-_penso Jasper

-Pues si Jazz, eso pienso-concorde

-No te preocupes Edward, seguramente a Jacob le quedo claro el hecho de que no quieres que vea a tu hija en ropa ligera..

-¿Es por eso? ¡Vamos Edward! Renesmeé tiene ya dieciocho y sabes bien que es una chica madura, ¿De verdad crees que el cachorro aun no la ha visto desnu..?

-¡Ni lo digas siquiera Emmett Cullen! ¡Mi hija es una santa inmaculada!-exclame molesto

-¿Piensas que Nessie aun no ha hecho.._eso_..con Jacob?-pregunta Jasper-Después de todo, pasan el día juntos..

-¡Cállate!

-Y ambos saben ocultar muy bien sus pensamientos de ti..

-¡Que se callen par de idiotas!

Las imágenes mentales de mis hermanos sobre mi hija y el perro me sacaron de mis casillas, y el pobre árbol que se atravesó en mi camino pago las consecuencias..

-No te pongas así Eddie, sabes que Nessie no puede ser una niña por siempre-dijo Jasper

-¿Por qué no? ¡No quiero pensar que ese chucho le ponga un dedito en su virginal cuerpo!-grite molesto

_-Si es que sigue siendo tan virginal_-pensó Emmett

Solté un puñetazo a su abdomen, este no le hizo gran daño pero basto para que cerrara la boca y se arrepintiera de este ultimo pensamiento, y de paso para que también dejara de pensar obscenidades sobre mi hija y su noviecito. Llegamos a casa en silencio y toda la familia estaba reunida adentro, era a penas la una de la tarde.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!-exclame abrazándola con una fuerza increíble

-¡Gracias papa! Que bueno que volviste pronto-dijo sonriéndome

-Estas divina, te ves muy bien Nessie-le dije

-¡Gracias a mi!-se jacto Alice

-Me lo imagine..

Mi Bella vino hacia mi y me tomo de la mano, la abrace por los hombros y bese sus dulces labios

-Hola hermosa-dije en su oído

-Te extrañe, ¿Prometes no volver a irte sin mi?-pregunto haciendo un puchero tierno

-Claro amor, pero sabes que no me hubiera gustado el hecho de que ninguno de los dos estuviera aquí para vigilar al perro ese-le respondí

-Últimamente estas bastante paranoico con eso Edward-me dijo Bella

Le sonreí y ella me beso con fervor olvidando el tema anterior.

Nessie comió un pequeño pastel que le obsequio Jasper, el cual solo pudo compartir con Jacob. Esme y Carlisle le regalaron un fabuloso viaje para nosotros tres a Hawái, para ella fue bastante emocionante. Alice le regalo por lo menos veinte conjuntos diferentes de ropa. Emmett y Rosalie un precioso vestido rojo muy corto para mi gusto. Bella un hermoso diario el cual empezó a escribir en ese mismo momento.

-¿Hora de mi regalo?-pregunto Jacob

-¡No!-grite, todos me miraron confusos-Primero el mío -pedí

Salimos al garaje y Nessie salto de alegría al ver el fabuloso auto.

-¡Papa eres el mejor! ¡Lo adoro!-exclamo abrazándome

-No hay de que linda, conduce con cuidado por favor..-pedí sonriéndole

-¡Claro!

-¿Ya es mi turno?-pregunto el perrito impaciente

-Claro-accedió Nessie colgándose de su cuello

Jacob saco una caja de tamaño mediano. Sentí escalofríos y abrí los ojos al doble esperando ver con que saldría Jacob este año

-¿Qué es mi Jake?-pregunto mi hija desesperada

-Algo que creo que tu y yo disfrutaremos mucho preciosa..-empezó el

¡No lo creo! ¡Lo rebanare en pedacitos!

-¿A si?-pregunto curiosa Nessie

Toda la familia estaba impaciente y un poco nerviosa.

-Si Nessie, aunque no se si a tu familia le agrade mucho, es mas me parece que no les agradara nadita..

-¿No?

-No. No creo que esto les haga ni un poco de simpatía.. ¡Pero que importa! A ti te gustara ya verás…

Bella apretó mi mano con fuerza tranquilizándome, todos mirábamos expectantes cuando la caja paso de manos de Jacob a manos de Renesmeé, y esta empezó a abrirla con lentitud. Mi interior gruñía de ira..

¡IMPOSIBLE!

-¡Un perrito!-grito Nessie feliz, todos abrimos la boca con sorpresa e incomodidad. Jacob soltó una limpia carcajada.

-¡¡¡JACOB BLACK!!!

* * *

REVIEW? :3

PASEN POR MI PROFILE;)


End file.
